Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Lightning Studios
Presentation Day 1 Hey, welcome to the presentation. Today we don't have a lot of things to say, But we are sure that we will impress you with this new adventure that is obscure and challenging, we present: LONE WOLVES! This is another survival game of the year in which you are Matthew Naumann, survivor of a shipwreck in the Baltic Sea, on an unknown island in the world, and, you know what to do in a game of this genre, do not you? If you do not know, you have to be careful to find edible plants, because otherwise you DIE! So the game has multiple objectives and missions, completing 51 hours of gameplay. Launch Date: 3/23/15 Day 2 And here we are on the second day.'' ''Furthermore a new game of our franchise, Darklight: Time Invasion! So, this is the new installment of Darklight series, now let's see the plot. Here we see Scott and Rosa on a new adventure, where destroyers of time want to disrupt the space-time and freeze time, forever. And the powers of Rosa's sword is that neither the powers of a time machine. And here we see the opening of the game, in the sound of David Bowie. Launch Date: 2/9/15 Day 3 And we are on the 3rd day. And now show the continuation of the game NES Remix, SNES Remix! The game consists of challenges in your favorite SNES games! The game has a total of 400 challenges, mostly composed of vintage excerpts from games. Includes challenges in various games like Star Fox, Super Mario World, Super Metroid, and Kirby Super Star! Your favorite games even more challenging, exciting, and fun! Launch Date: 1/19/15 Day 4 Day 4, folks! And today we present a game that was a hit once and will be reissued! Say a welcome back to: Retro! Our success is back, now more organized, without confusing you when choosing the game to emulate. And making its debut: the game is now available for 3DS!, games that do not appear on the Virtual Console appears in Retro. Here we see the console choice menu. Launch Date: 12/29/14 Day 5 Day 5 people. And here we present the revolution of consoles, the new console from Lightning: The Tourmaline! The Tourmaline is the new console from Lightning, which plans to be the revolution of the games, the games that will be available on Tourmaline are: Minecraft: Story Mode, SNES Remix, Darklight: Time Invasion, and many others that will be revealed in 2015/2016. Launch Date: TBA Day 6 Due to the launch of our new console, our older console Wii Fusion, will be discontinued. And here is the Tourmaline logo. Day 7 Here we are on the final day! And on this last day, we present our new mascot: Rosa Yorkwich! After a long time, our mascot is chosen, the most used by the creator, now is the mark of the Lightning. And it was just what we wanted to show, we'll see you next showcase! ^_^ Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations